User talk:Reinierkwint
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Christmas Entity Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:31, December 12, 2014 (UTC) When you add User, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:00, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Second time: when you add into Known Users, series should be in italics. Three more and you get days block to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Third time, two more and it's cool-down period. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:11, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Fourth, one more and it's block. Are you even reading this? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Fifth, have a day to think about it. In other words, it's a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Rules&Regulations Rules for this wiki, 14. If you're told and shown the Rule you've broken, and you ignore this and repeat it for more than five times, it results 1 days block. Repeats after this increase the blog time. My first post to you says very clearly: "When you add User, series should be in italics." Second repeats the reason for the post, didn't bother with it after that. Might want to check those rules and Page Creation and Details which tells you what the pages should look like. While it was mainly done to tell how to make pages, it also shows how each section should look like. There's a reason why those two links are on front page after all. Merry Xmas to you too, and thanks for being productive member. Sorry that your first official contact with admin was block, but as you can see I made several attempts to make sure you knew what you were doing which would get you blocked. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't think there's any page to talk about non-power related things, but you could check Live!Chat if there are people willing to talk. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:46, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Series in Italics. Really now, it hasn't been that long to forget it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:24, December 25, 2014 (UTC) In editing mode, there's a button unter "add features and media" to the right that says "photo". Click that to upload a picture. Just click "browse" next to upload to upload a pic from your computer Gabriel456 (talk) 20:02, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I'd say from your last post that you figured it out, now just to figure how to turn it off... Problem is that I use exclusively Source to Edit, so I can't really explain how to do things other ways, but in Source (button on top in Edit) it's just adding two single-blib quotation marks (not ", twice ') on both sides of what you want to have in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Those italics still... --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:28, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Please no Real Life examples in Users. You could add Asexual Reproduction into the Associations of the Various Physiologies/Manipulations with mention and add those links you've done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:45, June 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:29, October 26, 2016 (UTC)